A merchant conducting a transaction with an account holder on an account issued by an issuer is common place largely due to its convenience to the merchant and the account holder, the low transactional overhead cost of using such a payment system of acquired transactions, and the speed with which the transaction can be completed. With these advantages over a transaction for which a consumer's payment to a merchant is made by cash or check, transactions fraudulently obtained accounts are a major and rising concern. It would be an advance in the art to use an encrypted account to detect an attempt by a party to conduct a transaction on the account where the account was fraudulently obtained, and where the detection occurs prior to the completion of the transaction. It would be a further advantage to detect the source from which the account was fraudulently obtained.